


Impropriety

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, During Canon, Escapism, F/F, Infidelity, No Dialogue, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. No one else would know, and they would make the most of it.





	Impropriety

Suyin knew that she shouldn't be doing what she wanted on sheer impulse. She was the head of the Metal Clan, their matriarch, and she usually was better than this. Regardless, she couldn't help but escape the heavy burden placed on her shoulders, and no one would blame her, especially the Fire Lord Izumi.

Izumi had a legacy to uphold, the Fire Nation to rule and protect. She had to put on the mask of regality and decorum, to command respect and heed all who needed her aid in her kingdom. And yet there were times when it was all so exhausting.

Where Suyin and Izumi met in their own shared distractions, there were no orders, conflict, or sudden, ear-ringing treacheries. Suyin would meet Izumi whenever they achieved the elusive art of solitude. Their hands would wring together, right before their lips would press against one another's.

They had a place far, far from here — where Suyin didn't have to watch over her country, her husband and children, where Izumi could put her crown to the side for the time being.

It was their time. No one else would know, and they would make the most of it.


End file.
